memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
TNG Season 5 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in TNG Season 5. A * Marc Alaimo as Frederick La Rouque * Richard Allen as Tamarian first officer * Jeff Allin as Daniel Sutter * Erich Anderson as Keiran MacDuff * Cameron Arnett as Mandel * Michael Aron as Jack London * Shay Astar as Isabella * Erick Avari as B'iJik B * Lena Banks as a Starfleet ensign (uncredited) * Majel Barrett as ** Computer voice ** Lwaxana Troi * William Bastiani as Omag * Fran Bennett as Shanthi * Craig Benton as Davis * Brian Bonsall as Alexander Rozhenko * Walker Brandt as Jean Hajar * Michael Braveheart as Ensign Martinez (uncredited) * Eve Brenner as Inad * Cigi Britton as Peliar Zel Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Jacqueline Brookes as Brand * Georgia Brown as Helena Rozhenko * Carl David Burks as Ensign Russell (uncredited) * LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge C * Ron Canada as Martin Benbeck * Timothy Carhart as Christopher Hobson * Stephen James Carver as ''Hegh'ta'' helmsman * Rosalind Chao as Keiko O'Brien * Tonya Chianis as Fire Sculptor (uncredited) * Tara Christie as a J'naii pilot (uncredited) * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae (uncredited) * Megan Cole as Noor * Frank Collison as Dolak * Michelle Cordero as a J'naii civilian (uncredited) * Mickey Cottrell as Alrik * Brian Cousins as Parem * Mimi Cozzens as Romulan soup woman * Patrick Cronin as Erko * Denise Crosby as Sela * Melinda Culea as Soren * J.D. Cullum as Toral D * Tracey D'Arcy as Young woman * Jonathan Del Arco as Third of Five/Hugh * Susan Diol as Carmen Davila * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf E * George Ede as Poet * Jennifer Edwards as Miss Kyle * Steven Einspahr as ''Enterprise''-D teacher F * Susan Fallender as Romulan woman * Richard Fancy as Satelk * Shannon Fill as Sito Jaxa * Rick Fitts as Martin * Erika Flores as Marissa Flores * Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren * Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker * Sheila Franklin as Felton * Holiday Freeman as a companion (uncredited) * Matt Frewer as Berlinghoff Rasmussen G * Shay Garner as Female scientist * Ellen Geer as Kila Marr * Amanda Getty as a J'naii judge (uncredited) * Stefan Gierasch as Hal Moseley * Whoopi Goldberg as Guinan * John Christian Graas as Jay Gordon Graas * April Grace as Hubbell * Kelsey Grammer as Morgan Bateson * Laura Granick as a J'naii leader (uncredited) * Max Grodénchik as Par Lenor * Charles Gunning as Miner H * Michael G. Hagerty as Captain Larg * Christopher Halsted as First learner * Larry Hankin as the wind dancer (uncredited) * Jerry Hardin as Samuel Clemens * Joshua Harris as Timothy * Jeffrey Hayenga as Orta * Karen Hensel as Brackett * Michael Hungerford as Roughneck * Jana Marie Hupp as Monroe * Diane M. Hurley as Woman J * Scott Jaeck as Ressik administrator * Famke Janssen as Kamala * Graham Jarvis as Klim Dokachin * Tony Jay as Campio * Clifton Jones as Craig (uncredited) * Ashley Judd as Robin Lefler K * Caroline Kava as Toby Russell * Nicholas Kepros as Movar * Barry Kivel as Doorman * Thomas Kopache as Mirok L * Norman Large as Neral * Ed Lauter as Albert * Harriet Leider as Amarie * Ben Lemon as Jev * Mark Lenard as Sarek * Shelby Leverington as Brossmer * Heather Long as Omag's woman * Jordan Lund as Kulge M * Barbara March as Lursa * Scott Marlowe as Keeve Falor * Jason Marsden as the voice of Raymond Marr (uncredited) * Tim McCormack as Bennett (uncredited) * Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher * Richard McGonagle as Ja'Dar * Robert Duncan McNeill as Nicholas Locarno * Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien * Kenneth Messeroll as McDowell * Joanna Miles as Perrin * Katherine Moffat as Etana Jol * Michael Moorehead as a science division ensign (uncredited) * Tom Morga as a Romulan guard (uncredited) * Jack Murdock as Forty-Niner N * Jennifer Nash as Meribor * David Paul Needles as Miner * Leonard Nimoy as Spock O * Shauna O'Brien as Omag's woman * Tim O'Connor as Briam * Robert O'Reilly as Gowron * David Oliver as Young man * Janet Lee Orcutt as a J'naii guard (uncredited) P * Vidal Peterson as D'Tan *Rex Pierson as the El-Adrel IV lifeform * Cliff Potts as Kennelly R * Ryan Reid as Transporter technician * Jennifer Richards as a dancer * Richard Riehle as Batai * Roger Rignack as Miner * Joyce Robinson as Ensign Gates (uncredited) * Daniel Roebuck as Jaron * Stephen Root as K'Vada * Margot Rose as Eline * Richard Rothenberg as a Starfleet cadet (uncredited) S * David Sage as Tarmin * Albie Selznick as the Juggler * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * John Snyder as Aaron Conor * Michael Snyder as Qol * Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data * Daniel Stewart as Young Batai * Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard * Carel Struycken as Homn * Max Supera as Patterson Supra T * Tadeski twins as the infant Molly O'Brien * Patricia Tallman as Security officer * Milt Tarver as Scientist * Susanna Thompson as Varel * Ken Thorley as ** Mot ** Seaman * Noley Thornton as Clara Sutter * Malachi Throne as Pardek * Tony Todd as Kurn * Roma Lee Tracy as literary reception guest (uncredited) U * Unknown performers as ** Five J'naii leaders ** J'naii guard ** J'naii judge ** J'naii pilot ** Ten Forward couple ** Ten Forward waiter ** Ten J'naii civilians V * A. Valdez as Vulcan Starfleet cadet (uncredited) * Liz Vassey as Kristin * Harley Venton as ** Collins ** Hutchinson W * Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor * Ray Walston as Boothby * Christina Wegler Miles as a command division ensign (uncredited) * Erick Weiss as Kane * Doug Wert as Jack Crusher * Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher * Callan White as Krite * Paul Winfield as Dathon * Sheldon Peters Wolfchild as Joe Falling Hawk Y * Patti Yasutake as Alyssa Ogawa * Dey Young as Hannah Bates Category:Production lists TNG Season 5 Season 5 nl:TNG Seizoen 5 acteurs en actrices